Please Don't Go Anymore
by crystallized cherry
Summary: “Modore no, ikanaide, Please don’t go anymore.....” Orihime lagi-lagi menggumamkan sebait patahan lagu itu. Aku tak ingin kau pergi, Ishida-kun. Karena kaulah sesungguhnya cinta sejatiku....Birthday fic 4 Mii-chan!


Kazuka : Uhn.... Ehem... Ehem.... TANJOUBI OMEDETTO, MII-CHAN!!! Oh adikku, jadilah adik yang tetep setia menopang nee-chanmu yang author kagak jelas begini!! Semoga semua yang Mii-chan pengen dikabulin ama Tuhan, tou-san, ama kaa-san ya!!

Yukina : birthday gift ya?

Kazuka : udah tau nanya!

Yukina : *deathglare*

Kazuka : *bales deathglare*

Yukina : tapi, buat Mii-chan, maaf ya, kakakmu mesti memberi birhtady fic buat kamu yang gaje-gaje begini.....

Kazuka : *pundung di belakang kurophie-chan*

Yukina : Alah, udahlah, authornya malah pundung kagak jelas begitu.... Baca! Dan jangan lupa review!!

******Please Don't Go Anymore****  
**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Un... another disclaimer, inside this fic is there a bit of music lyrics, and I say, IT'S NOT MINE!!

Please Don't Go Anymore © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

Summary : "Modore no, ikanaide, Please don't go anymore....." Orihime lagi-lagi menggumamkan sebait patahan lagu itu._ Aku tak ingin kau pergi, Ishida-kun. Karena kaulah sesungguhnya cinta sejatiku...._

* * *

Ungu lembayung menggurat di barat. Menemani sang mentari yang telah kelelahan menapaki hari. Angin semilir berganti menjadi lebih dingin, menyibakkan daun-daun maple yang bergelimpangan tanpa arti di tanah yang basah.

Tanpa ragu, angin-angin itu juga meniupkan helaian rambut coklat agak oranye, kesana kemari, membuat pemiliknya mesti merapikannya puluhan kali agar tak berantakan.

Mata berwarna kelabu itu menerawang lurus, menatap lurus ke apapun objek yang berada di depannya, tak peduli apa itu. Seolah benda tersebut adalah proyektor masa lalu.

Sekarang awal November, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan kembali berulang.

Musim dingin, mengingatkannya akan akhir musim dingin barusan. Momen dimanya berakhirnya Winter War. Momen yang mengubah kehidupannya, di aspek-aspek yang begitu dominan dalam dirinya. Petualangan, persahabatan, dan tentunya, cinta.

Tapi bukan cinta yang berjalan bahagia. Justru awal dari kepedihan hati yang terus ia derita, terus ia tahan hingga hampir satu tahun.

Ia belum menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk membagi, walau dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Tatsuki yang begitu peduli dengannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan, di tengah kehampaan dan kekosongan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa ia cegah.

Hatinya begitu hampa, tak ada lagi orang yang ia bisa ia harap cintanya. Karena orang itu telah memiliki tautan hatinya sendiri.

Ia heran. Mengapa nasib cinta yang ia harapkan tak pernah datang, dari setiap tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan karena orang itu, dari setiap harapan yang ia pupuk untuk dapat bersama orang itu.

Ia memilih sendiri disini. Agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengganggunya. Sekarang ia lebih senang merenung. Ia tak tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan lagi, disaat orang yang dicintainya, lagi-lagi terlepas dari kehidupannya. Bukan pergi yang sesungguhnya, hanya ia yang tak bisa lagi menggenggamnya dalam harapan dan kesungguhan cintanya.

Ia mendengar suara langkah yang mematahkan ranting-ranting di sekitarnya. Tidak, ia harap tak ada yang mengganggunya. Ia menggeser tempat duduknya, bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di sampingnya tadi, agar ia tak ketahuan sedang berada di sana.

"Aku tahu kau disitu, Inoue-san...." orang itu mengambil langkah, dan berdiri tepat di depan wanita itu, Orihime Inoue, yang sedang bertekuk lutut dan menatap perih.

"Kurosaki-kun?" tatapnya kosong.

Laki-laki yang berdiri itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku bukan Kurosaki."

Orihime menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. "Ah, maaf Ishida-kun.... Aku tadi sedang tidak sadar...." katanya memaksakan senyum.

Ishida menatapnya dalam, tanpa Orihime ketahui.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

Orihime lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu."

"Inoue-san....."

"Ha? Ada apa?"

Ishida menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia tahan untuk dikatakan. Bola mata biru safirnya berputar, menghindari tatapan langsung dari mata kelabu Orihime.

"Tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Ishida berbalik. Ia bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu Ishida-kun!"

"Ada apa lagi? Aku takut mengganggumu sendiri disini." Ishida membenarkan letak kacamata beningnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah disini. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Ishida akhirnya menuruti. Ia duduk bersandar pada pohon maple besar yang telah kehilangan sebagian besar daunnya itu.

"Seandainya Ishida-kun berada dalam posisiku bagaimana?"

"Posisimu?"

"Ya.... Aku belum bisa melupakan Kurosaki-kun. Meski ia telah lama bersama Kuchiki-san, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan semua ingatanku tentangnya....." Orihime menunduk, menyebabkan sebagian rambut panjangnya menutupi wajah. Ishida jadi tak dapat melihat ekspresi yang dipancarkan matanya. "Apa yang mesti kulakukan, Ishida-kun? Aku lelah menangis....."

"Inoue-san....." Ishida belum dapat menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk pertanyaan barusan.

"Kenapa ia mesti memilih Kuchiki-san??!! Padahal dia mengenalku lebih lama dari Kuchiki-san?!!" nada bicara Orihime meninggi.

"Padahal, ketika dia menyelamatkanku, kukira dia benar-benar membalas perasaanku??!!!" lagi-lagi Orihime bernada marah. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat tanah tempatnya duduk, hingga serpihan tanah itu mengotori tangan putihnya.

"Tenang, Inoue-san. Menangislah jika kau mau. Karena dengan menangis, kau bisa melepas semua kepedihanmu." Ishida berkata tenang. Siapa yang tahu apa yang tengah ia sembunyikan di hatinya?

"Tapi..... Hiks....." Orihime akhirnya tetap tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Ishida. Ishida hanya diam

Air matanya lagi-lagi menetes karena Ichigo. Ichigo lagi. Ichigo terus. Karena Ichigo-lah segalanya bagi Orihime, setidaknya sampai detik ini.

Ia terus menangis. Hingga hari benar-benar gelap disitu. Bintang-mungil bertaburan, menyapu lembayung indah tadi.

"Hiks.... Hiks....." Orihime mulai bangkit, sedikit-sedikit ia seka air matanya yang telah membasahi pipinya.

"Sudah puas menangis?" tanya Ishida.

"Akh.... Yah.... Begitulah. Aku lelah terus-terusan menangis." Orihime mulai tersenyum, menatap balik Ishida.

_Argh.... Tatapan itu lagi.... _batin Ishida. _Aku selalu mendapat tatapan biasa. Tidak seperti yang ia berikan pada Kurosaki._

"Eh??? Maaf Ishida-kun!! Aku jadi membasahi bajumu!! Maaf, aku tidak sadar!!!" Orihime mulai dengan sifat panik biasanya. Lengan baju Ishida telah dengan sukses ia basahi dengan air matanya.

"Ah, tak apa. Bukan masalah besar kok. Yang penting kau puas menangis kan?"

"Ehn.... Terima kasih, Ishida-kun.... Sudah meminjamkan bahumu untukku menangis. Sudah mau mendengarkan kebodohanku....."

"Sudahlah. Aku senang kau bisa melepaskan kesedihanmu karena aku."

"Ishida-kun....." Orihime tertegun sesaat.

"Err....." Ishida salah tingkah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Orihime.

"Eh, Ishida-kun.... lihat bintang disana.... Bagus ya?" Orihime menunjuk salah satu bintang di bagian utara.

"Namanya Polaris. Hn.... Inoue-san pernah melihat bintang jatuh?"

"Bintang jatuh? Sering sekali. Berpuluh kali aku ucapkan permintaan yang sama, tapi, sampai detik ini pun tak memberikan hasil." Orihime menggeleng sedih.

"Kurosaki?"

Orihime tertawa malu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, tebakan itu tepat sekali pada sasarannya.

"Dulu, semenjak awal aku mengenal Kurosaki-kun, ketika aku lihat langit malam, aku berharap ada bintang jatuh lewat dihadapanku. Memang beberapa kali itu terjadi, selalu kuucapkan, 'aku suka Kurosaki-kun. Aku ingin dia jadi milikku.'. Tapi, mana buktinya?" Orihime terpaksa tertawa.

Ishida hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa dia memilih Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersamanya? Masihkah aku bisa memiliki Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime menunduk lagi.

Ishida menghela nafas dengan berat. Berat menahan beban yang menggasak kesabarannya. Kesabaran akan sesuatu yang terus ia tahan, tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Yang terus membuatnya tersiksa seorang diri. Menahan cinta yang terlalu besar untuk diungkapkan.

Tapi tak ada yang menyadari.

Bahkan orang yang dicintainya. Orang itu ternyata telah mempersembahkan cinta matinya hanya untuk seseorang.

"Aku cinta Kurosaki-kun..... Dan cintaku, akan selamanya kubawa untuknya....." Orihime memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum.

Dan detik itu pula Ishida merasa, dialah laki-laki paling tak beruntung sepanjang masa.

"Hn.... Ishida-kun. Kebetulan aku mendengar lagu yang salah satu liriknya pas sekali dengan keadaanku sekarang. Ishida-kun tahu lagu itu?"

Ishida hanya mampu memberikan ekspresi yang secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tahu.

"Doko ni mo ikanaide.... Please don't go anywhere...." Orihime menyanyikan lagu itu sepotong.

"Yah, Ishida-kun. Itu kurasa sangat pas denganku yang tak bisa melepaskan Kurosaki-kun. Aku ingin dia takkan pergi dari hatiku. Tapi....." lanjut Orihime.

"Dia malah pergi dengan Kuchiki-san? Lebih memilih wanita yang baru dikenalnya dibanding kau yang telah lama mengaguminya?"

"Begitulah. Kuharap kau paham apa yang kurasakan, Ishida-kun. Dan aku tak ingin kau mengalami yang seperti itu...."

Ishida terdiam sesaat. Orihime pun sedang tak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. Hanya angin dan binatang malam yang menyela jeda itu.

"Aku paham, Inoue-san. Bahkan aku lebih sakit darimu." katanya, sembari berdiri.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sangat sakit. Karena suatu waktu orang yang sangat kucintai, sejak lama, berterus terang padaku, bahwa ia begitu mencintai orang lain, mengharapkannya setengah mati. Tanpa peduli dan paham sedikitpun apa yang kurasakan. Itu jauh. Jauh lebih sakit karena mendengar dia mencintai orang lain secara terang-terangan."

"Ha? Ishida-kun? Si... Siapa dia?"

Ishida berbalik, langkahnya telah tertata untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dia itu kau." Ishida telah menjauh, yang tertinggal hanyalah suaranya yang semakin mengecil.

Orihime yang semula berdiri mengikuti Ishida, menjadi jatuh terduduk lemas.

Seakan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Ishida barusan.

"Bodoh." gumamnya pelan. Ishida yang biasanya tenang, sampai menjauh dan berterus terang sedang terluka itu, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya yang hancur tak bersisa.

**Orihime's PoV :**

Ah, bodoh.

Benarkah yang dikatakan Ishida-kun tadi?

Ah..... Aku bodoh. Bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Kenapa?

Haha.... Konyol.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Kenapa aku tidak paham perasaannya selama ini?

Aku terus menatap dirinya yang mulai menghilang. Kecewakah dia? Pasti.

Aku jahat. Aku sangat jahat. Terlalu jahat, Ishida-kun.

Maaf. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa mengerti Ishida-kun. Mataku hanya tertuju pada Kurosaki-kun, aku tak peduli sekitar, aku tak tahu kalau ada yang mengharapkanku lebih dari aku mengharapkan Kurosaki-kun.

Aku cuma bisa menangis.

Aku telah melukai Ishida-kun....

Maafkan aku, Ishida-kun......

**END OF ORIHIME'S PoV**

xxx

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah, maaf, maaf, disini banyak orang, sebentar, aku cari tempat yang agak sepi dulu."

Orihime bisa mendengar kegaduhan kecil dari seberang sana. Ia mengenali beberapa suara itu, ada Rukia, Hinamori, Soi Fon, dan.... Ishida.

Ia tertegun sebentar, sudah seminggu ia tak bertemu dengan Ishida. Selalu saja ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pertemuan mereka, menyebabkan Orihime sulit untuk minta maaf. Memang beberapa hari ini Ishida mengeluh sakit, sehingga tidak masuk sekolah. Siapa yang tahu penyakit apa yang dideritanya?

Orihime merasa sepertinya ada yang hilang. Ada yang kurang saat Ishida tak ada di dekatnya. Ia merasa kebuntuan dalam pikirannya ketika ia bertanya kenapa ia begitu merindukan sosok yang terkadang dingin, namun peduli terhadapnya itu.

"Kau mau bilang apa, Inoue?"

"Um.... Begini, bisakah sore ini kau datang ke lapangan kecil di dekat sungai?"

"Sore ini ya?" tanya Ichigo agak ragu.

"Kalau Kurosaki-kun tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa, bisa diganti lain hari...."

Suara Ichigo terjeda beberapa lamanya. Sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Akh, baik, baik, akan kuusahakan! Aku akan datang mungkin kurang lebih pukul empat." nada bicara yang cerah terdengar di telinga Orihime. "Memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan disana, Inoue?"

"Hn.... Boleh, kan, kalau aku bercerita dan bertanya padamu? Aku sedang bingung, Kurosaki-kun...."

"Tak apa. Oke, sudah dulu, ya, kami mau melanjutkan kerja kelompok dulu. Ja nee...."

"Ja nee... Kurosaki-kun....."

Orihime menghela nafas. Kali ini ia ingin bertanya langsung dengan Ichigo, apa yang mesti ia lakukan.

xxx

Orihime bersandar di balik pohon itu, ia bisa menebak, sekarang sudah hampir jam lima, tapi ia tetap teguh disitu, karena perasaan bimbangnya kali ini hanya bisa dipecahkan jika ia berbicara langsung pada Ichigo.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara kaki yang datang, menginjak rerumputan kering dan ranting-ranting patah yang berserakan di tanah.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hn....." orang itu ikut bersandar di balik pohon, saling membelakangi dengan Orihime.

Orihime mengernyitkan dahi ketika suara itu kurang mirip dengan suara Ichigo yang biasa.

Ah, tak apalah, mungkin cuma perasaannya saja.

"Aku sedang bingung, Kurosaki-kun....."

Orihime sengaja menjeda kata-katanya, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu, mencintaimu.... Sangat. Bahkan kukira kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku."

Angin berdesir, menerbangkan rambut panjang Orihime hingga membuatnya harus membenarkannya dulu.

"Tapi, seminggu yang lalu, Ishida-kun mendengar perkataanku mengenai perasaanku padamu, Kurosaki-kun. Dan ternyata aku tahu, bahwa dia sangat terluka karena aku menyatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa aku menyukaimu, mencintaimu. Dia berkata, aku tak paham dia yang selalu mengharapkanku. Bagaimana ini, Kurosaki-kun?"

Lagi-lagi angin berdesir. Membuat rambut Orihime lagi-lagi bergerak liar kesana kemari. Tapi ia tak membenarkannya kali ini, dan lebih memilih menyeka air yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Aku telah melukainya, Kurosaki-kun! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Di suatu ketika, aku pernah berkata dan bertekad, biarpun tak kau terima diriku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya."

"Tapi, begitu dia bilang begitu, aku jadi bimbang. Aku merasa ada yang hilang pada duniaku. Ada yang kurang pada perasaanku.... Wajahmu yang selalu muncul di setiap hariku, malah berganti dengan wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum saat memandangku sebelumnya."

"Mungkin kau dapat mengatakan kalau aku telah berpaling hati padanya. Tapi secepat itukah rasa cintaku padamu luntur?"

"Menurutmu, tepatkah jika aku memilihnya? Padahal dari awal aku telah menetapkan hatiku hanya untukmu....."

"Aku ingin tahu saran darimu, Kurosaki-kun.... Karena hanya denganmulah aku bisa menumpahkan ini semua."

Orihime bernafas lega. Sedikit dari bebannya telah terlepaskan.

"Kurosaki-kun.... Aku telah menyakiti Ishida-kun.... Aku adalah orang yang kejam....." Orihime lagi-lagi menyeka air yang membasahi pipinya untuk kesekian kali. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar, berharap hatinya bisa tenang.

Tiba-tiba Orihime merasa, orang itu merengkuhnya, memeluknya dalam, dan mengelus rambutnya yang panjang itu.

Ia merasa damai, seakan semua bebannya telah lepas sepenuhnya, jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Air matanya pun telah berhenti mengalir, entah kenapa.

"Kurosaki-kun....."

"Maafkan aku, Inoue-san....." orang itu menarik diri dari Orihime.

Orihime terkejut. Matanya yang tadi tertutup sekarang terbuka sepenuhnya, mata keabuannya sukses membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok di depannya itu bukan Ichigo, tetapi....

"Ishida-kun??!!" pekiknya, menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Ishida memaksakan sebuah senyum. Senyumnya orang yang terluka.

"Akh...." Orihime membuang pandangannya dari Ishida. Ia salah tingkah, mengingat apa yang telah ia katakan tadi, ia salah orang!

"Maafkan aku, Inoue-san.... Gara-gara perkataanku hari itu, kau sampai bimbang hingga menangis seperti ini. Aku benci melihat perempuan menangis karena aku."

"Ishida-kun!! Bukan!! Bukan kau yang salah! Akulah yang terlalu lugu hingga hanya memandang Kurosaki-kun.... Tanpa memperhatikan orang yang begitu mencintaiku...."

Ishida terdiam. "Sekarang terserah kau, Inoue-san."

"Terserah? Maksud Ishida-kun?" Orihime menatap Ishida, dalam.

"Akh, itu....." Ishida memalingkan wajahnya, sembari membenarkan letak kacamata perseginya. "Maksudku, kalau Inoue-san merasa terganggu karena ada aku, kau boleh memintaku pergi. Daripada kau menangis karena bingung, lebih baik aku pergi, biar kau lebih bisa mencintai Kurosaki....."

Orihime menggeleng, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku rasa.... Aku sudah tak mencintai Kurosaki-kun lagi.... Karena kau....."

"Entah kenapa, aku selalu terpikirkan Ishida-kun akhir-akhir ini. Dulu, setiap bertemu Kurosaki-kun, aku selalu merasa jantungku berdegup dan wajahku memerah. Sekarang, aku heran, kenapa hal itu tak lagi terjadi?"

"Inoue-san...."

Kali ini Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hatiku telah berpaling ke orang lain, Ishida-kun. Bolehkah aku berharap lebih darimu, bukan pengganti Kurosaki-kun, tapi karena kau adalah hatiku yang baru?"

Ishida terdiam. Sebetulnya ia kurang ahli mengendalikan situasi ini, karena memang ia sangat amat tidak berpengalaman.

Orihime menyunggingkan senyum. Membuat Ishida lagi-lagi harus memalingkan wajah. Ia luluh dengan senyum semacam itu, senyum yang hanya dari Orihime.

xxx

Angin menyerakkan dedaunan kering disana. Menerbangkan separuhnya ke sungai, dan sebagian lagi hanya diputarkan disekitar sana.

Membuat Orihime lagi-lagi harus membetulkan rambutnya yang masih panjang. Memang agak merepotkan kalau duduk dengan keadaan rambut terurai disini.

Tapi kali ini ia tak perlu mengangkat tangannya untuk membenarkan rambutnya yang menari liar, ada sebuah tangan yang dengan lembut membenarkannya.

"Terima kasih, Ishida-kun...."

"Hn....." jawab laki-laki yang disebelahnya itu, dan memakukan kembali konsentrasinya pada buku tebal yang dipegangnya.

"Ano.... Ishida-kun, untuk apa mengajakku kesini?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang khusus. Cuma mau melewatkan waktuku bersamamu. Bukan sesuatu yang salah, kan?"

Orihime menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Aku malah senang, Ishida-kun...."

"Boleh aku bertanya, Inoue-san?"

"Apa itu, Ishida-kun?"

"Kau benar-benar telah melupakan Kurosaki?"

Orihime tertawa kecil. "Kalau aku belum melupakannya, untuk apa aku berada disini, bersamamu? Ishida-kun tak percaya denganku?"

"Bu.... Bukan tidak percaya...." Ishida berkata terbata-bata, lagi-lagi ia belum bisa berhenti meluluh karena senyum itu. "Aku cuma tidak ingin, diriku hanyalah pengganti Kurosaki."

"Bukankah saat itu kubilang, aku memilihmu bukan karena perasaanku yang memaksa melarikan diri padamu, tapi hati kecilku yang berkata, kalau cintaku itu tak lagi pada Kurosaki-kun, tapi pada Ishida-kun."

Ishida tersenyum. Dan kali ini Orihime-lah yang tak mampu menahan kemunculan gurat kemerahan di pipinya.

Orihime mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang sejak tadi memang telah tertaut dengan Ishida.

"Modore no, ikanaide, Please don't go anymore....." Orihime lagi-lagi menggumamkan sebait patahan lagu itu.

_Aku tak ingin kau pergi, Ishida-kun. Karena kaulah sesungguhnya cinta sejatiku...._

**-The End-**

* * *

Kazuka : Huee.... Maaf, Mii-chan! Kazu bikin chara kesayangan kamu masuk ke cerita GAJE nan ABAL ini..... *sujud-sujud*

Yukina : ????

Kazuka : Dan, waktu ngetik ini, saia ngerasa ini adalah FIC TERBURUK yang pernah saia bikin..... *nangis kagak jelas* saia suka IshiHime, sangat.... Tapi malah bingung ide buat bikin mereka kayak gimana....

Yukina : udahlah.... bosen denger kau yang selalu mengeluh....

Kazuka : *mulai tersenyum* hn.... ada yang tau, sepotong lagu yang dinyanyikan Orihime tuh lagu apa?

Yukina : Yup, itu Daidai! Ending 12 Bleach!!

Kazuka : Tumben lu bener? *siap ngacir*

Yukina : akh... apa lo bilang?? *siap ngejar* Eh, gak jadi ngejar ah... kasian kamu.... kan lagi sibuk2nya mid, kamu nyempetin publish fic.... tambah ntar penderitaanmu....

Kazuka : yee.... ini mah fic yang udah dibikin sebelum mid.... awalnya gak nyangka sih, sekolah saia bakalan mid juga.... kirain enggak... Ya sebelum hari H mid-nya, saia udah buru-buru ngetik dan nyelesainnya.... JADI JANGAN HERAN KALAU GAJE, karena saia NGEBUT!!!

Kazuka : yasudlah.... makasih dah baca, dan MESTI review!! *kemplanged*


End file.
